Long Time No See chp3
by Cheftali
Summary: prepering for battle and saying goodbye


INT. ANGELS OFFICE

Illyria opens the door and strides into the room with purpose

**ILLYRIA**

What, what is it?

**ANGEL**

(Confused)

What?

**ILLYRIA**

You need me. What is it?

**SPIKE**

So, she tapped into you then or what?

**ANGEL**

We were talking about going after the senior partners, or what's left of them. You in?

**ILLYRIA**

Of course. They are worms to be trodden underfoot.

**SPIKE**

Couldn't have put it better myself love.

**ANGEL**

Good, that's it then. Now we work on a plan.

INT. LATER ANGEL'S APARTMENT

Angel sitting in a chair thinking. Changing light showing passing of time.

**KATHY**

Angel. Have you been sitting there all night?

**ANGEL**

What... what time is it?

**KATHY**

8:30 AM.

**ANGEL**

Yes, I guess, I didn't realize. I had better get ready to go.

Gets up. Leaves the room.

INT. ANGELS OFFICE

Angle on inside of door. Angel opens his door then looks angry.

**ANGEL**

What are you doing?

Angle over Angel's shoulder to see desk.

**SPIKE**

Blimey, can't a bloke do any work around here?

**ANGEL**

Not at my desk you can't.

SPIKE

Don't get your knickers in a knot.

Gets up gathers papers and walks away from the desk.

**ANGEL**

Anybody else here yet?

Moves behind his desk to sit down.

**SPIKE**

Hello, did you see anybody out

there on your way through? No didn't bloody think so. So no, nobody else is here yet.

(Drops into a chair)

So, boss man. Did you think of a plan?

**ANGEL**

Well, we need to get the senior partner's attention first.

SPIKE

Excuse me for being a bit backwards, but, didn't we do that already?

**ANGEL**

We may as well wait for everyone. Then I only have to say it once.

**SPIKE**

Lazy bugger.

Spike gets up and leaves to outer office

INT OUTER OFFICE CONTINUOUS

As Spike sits down Conner comes in followed by Illyria.

**ILLYRIA**

Good morning

**SPIKE**

Right then, we're all here. So let's go see Angel. Maybe now he'll say what he's got up his sleeve.

They walk though to Angels office.

ANGEL'S OFFICE CONTINUOUS.

ANGEL

Okay, here is the plan. We will go to the Wolfram and Hart office, or what's left of it. Make noise raid the resources. That should get their attention.

**SPIKE**

That's it? That's your big plan?

**ANGEL**

Got a better one, Spike?

**SPIKE**

No, no. That one sounds fine.

**CONNER**

I should go get a few Uu-ath demons?

**ANGEL**

We should be all right.

**ILLYRIA**

It would not hurt to have extra worriors. After all, we do not know how many partners there are.

**SPIKE**

She's got a point Angel.

**ANGEL**

I guess.

(looking at Conner)

Be back by morning.

**CONNER**

Okay.

Conner leaves the office.

**ILLYRIA**

When will we go?

**ANGEL**

As soon as Conner gets back. We are essentially going in blind. We have no idea how many, or what they actually are. The up side is that we already took some out, so how bad could it be?

EXT CONNER IN QUOR-TOTHCONNER

Trelquath, I need your help again, but not so many Uu-ath this time. About a dozen should do it.

**TRELQUATH**

What's the reason this time?

CONNER

We are going after what's left of the senior partners. You wanna help us take them down for good?

TRELQUATH

Are you sure that can be done?

**CONNER**

As sure as I'm standing here. Apparently, Angel already took out some of them when he destroyed the Circle of the Black Thorn. So, how hard can it be to kill the rest?

**TRELQUATH**

It would be good to be rid of them.

**CONNER**

I appreciate your help, but what I don't understand is why demons would help me get rid of demons.

**TRELQUATH**

Oh, they're pure evil, and it's not just in your dimension. Even demons can't trust them. Come on, you grew up here, you should know that.

**CONNER**

I never took much notice. So, it's agreed, twelve of you will come with me.

**TRELQUATH**

I will gather a few and meet you at the oak crossing.

**CONNER**

Perfect.

INT OFFICE NEXT MORNING

**ANGEL**

Kathy, you stay here. I don't want you going.

**KATHY**

I can handle myself.

**ANGEL**

I'm sure you can, but I have just got you back in my life, and I'm not about to put you in danger.

KATHY

Hey, don't get all brotherly on me now.

**GALLEN**

She can handle herself. I've seen her in action, you haven't.

**ANGEL**

I don't doubt it, but I still don't want her going.

A rift starts to form in the office. Conner comes through first followed by the Uu-ath demons.

**SPIKE**

Cutting it close aren't you lad.

**CONNER**

Hey, we made it didn't we.

**ANGEL**

Okay guys...Everybody ready?

(Everyone nods)

Lets go.

INT MAIN FLOOR OF WOLFRAM AND HART THETEAM LOOKS AROUND AT THE MESS

ANGEL

Spike, you go grab the templates. Illyria, go to the lab and get Fred's files. We'll meet in my office in ten minutes.

**KATHY**

What should Gallen and I do?

**ANGEL**

Stay with Conner and me. This shouldn't take long.

Spike and Illyria head off in different directions. Angel,Conner, Gallen and Kathy go to Angel's office, the Uu-ath demons stay in the foyer. Angel, tosses some chunks of ceiling onto the floor, and wipes dust off his desk. He starts to go through some files, setting a few aside. Spike enters.

**SPIKE**

Got 'em.

**ANGEL**

Good, we'll make good use of them.

Illyria enters.

**ILLYRIA**

I took all that I could find.

Places file box on Angel's desk. Suddenly the room shakes and a portal begins to open. The team look at each other

**ANGEL**

Ready.

Everybody nods as they are sucked into the portal.

INT. DARK ROOM.

The team form a defense circle.

**DEMONIC VOICE**

You think that you can come back and steal from us.

**ANGEL**

Well, we figured you weren't going to be using it. What's this? The powerful senior partners too afraid to show their faces.

Light gradually increases in the room. Standing around them are ten seemingly ordinary people.

**ANGEL**

So, this is it. Well, you're not so special. I mean, look at you.

(Ten more come from behind, but in demon form)

Okay, yeah, I take that back.

**SPIKE**

Oh, enough bloody talking, lets do it already.

The team start to fight; suddenly light fills the room and blinds everyone.

When it clears, they are outside in a field scattered, with their weapons in their hands.

The team looks around confused, then Angel sees someone standing under a tree.

**ANGEL**

No, this is impossible.

**WESLEY**

Ghosts can transcend any dimension Angel. You of all people should know that.

The senior partners attack with force and kill several of the Uu-ath demons.

Kathy dodges an attack and thrusts her sword though her attacker.

Gallen gets hurt; Kathy comes to his aid not seeing a demon behind her. Conner gets it.

Angel has been circled off from the rest of the team, and is contemplating his next move as the partners close in on him.

Spike, Conner, and Illyria, come in on the attack, Wesley sends a fire from his hands and strikes down two coming at Angel's back.

Illyria gets stabbed, Spike takes out the demon that did it.

Finally, its over. They look around at the bodies; Wesley smiles, then fades away.

Suddenly they fall through the ground.

The team falls to the floor in Angel's office Wflram and Hart and sit there. Angel looks to see who made it. Everyone is there.

**ANGEL**

Kathy, are you okay?

**KATHY**

Yes, but Gallen is hurt.

**ANGEL**

How bad?

**KATHY**

Needs cleaning up, he's had worse.

**ANGEL**

Spike, get the first aid supplies.

**SPIKE**

Why me.

Angel glares at him

SPIKE

I'm going, I'm going.

**ANGEL**

Conner, how about you, you okay?

**CONNER**

Nothing to worry about, the vamp metabolism you gave me'll take care of it.

Angel takes his hand and helps him up.

**ANGEL**

Illyria, how about you.

**ILLYRIA**

I'm fine, it is not mortal.

Stays on the floor holding her side

Spike comes back with first aid starts to clean people up

INT. ANGELS OFFICE THE TEAM COMING FROM THE BASEMENT.

**SPIKE**

So, we did it then. We got rid of the senior partners once and for all. Told you they wern't gonna win

**ANGEL**

Yes, you did. Thanks to the help of the Uu-ath demons. Where'd they go by the way?

**CONNER**

Only three survived, Thankfully Trelquath was one of them. They went home.

**ANGEL**

Did any of you see Wes?

**SPIKE**

Yeah, I saw him.

**ILLYRIA**

As did I.

**CONNER**

You said he was dead.

**ANGEL**

He is Conner, he said that ghosts can travel across dimensions. He saved my life.

**ILLYRIA**

As Spike saved mine.

**SPIKE**

No problem Blue.

Puts the templates on Angel's desk.

**ANGEL**

Okay, guys, let's call it a night. Gallen, you can come with me and Kathy, if you would like.

**GALLEN**

That'd be cool.

**ANGEL**

Okay, let's go then.

**SPIKE**

Yeah, right, g'night then.

**CONNER**

Can I get a ride with you Spike?

**ILLYRIA**

Me too?

**SPIKE**

Okay, lets go.

INT. Angel's apartment.

Once alone, Angel has a shower, then falls into bed. Laying there battered and bruised, he closes his eyes. Cordelia enters and sits on the bed.

**CORDELIA**

Hi there.

**ANGEL**

(surprise)

Cordelia.

(Sits up and pulls the sheet up.)

Hi, good to see you.

**CORDELIA**

Suddenly shy are you?

**ANGEL**

(Smiles and shrugs)

So, how's it going where you are?

**CORDELIA**

Great, just great, if you don't count the floaty thing, which, by the way, makes you nauseous.

(then)

You did good Angel, you and the team did it. The senior partners are toast, history, and it's all thanks to you.

**ANGEL**

Cordy, no big deal, it's what we do right?

**CORDELIA**

Whoa mister. Back the truck up. It is a big deal. For hundreds of years, the senior partners had the run of the roost. You stopped them, just like that.

**ANGEL**

Not that simple.

(Looks intently at Cordy)

We took heavy losses.

**CORDELIA**

Yeah, I know, Fred and Wes.

**ANGEL**

And you...listen, Cordy...

**CORDELIA**

Angel, no.

(Puts her finger on

his lips)

We love each other, that nothing can change, but it was never to be.

**ANGEL**

Why not?

(Leans forward takes her in his arms and kisses her, then they hug.)

Cordy.

**CORDELIA**

Yeah, you're gonna be fine Angel. You all are, its over, the fight is over, now you just get on with life.

**ANGEL**

What do you mean?

**CORDELIA**

Well... the bad guys are gone. There is not much left to do. This is my last visit Angel.

ANGEL

No, Cordy it...

**CORDELIA**

Shhh, Angel.

Touches his cheek and fades away.


End file.
